Growing up
by GabbyAbby
Summary: Peter Pan is lonely back in Neverland and he remembers something he has not even though about in years. 'To grow up would be an affuly big adventure'. Mostly based on the new movie, Oneshoot.


**Growing Up**

By: Amethyst sweet angel

Peter Pan was holding to the window as he watched his faith full lost boys become Darlings. He watched as his darling Wendy laughed and talked. He saw the shine of tears in her eyes as her mother gave her a hug.

Tinkerbell was floating by him, her shining golden light on his face.

He wanted to cry. For the first time in a very long time he just wanted to be left alone to cry.

He was the one who had refused to grow up. But he knew that the kiss Wendy had given him had made him grow up, even if just a little bit.

"Let's go Tink" he whispered and the little fairy nodded her head, golden locks hitting her face

As he turned his back to the happy party going on inside the room, heading back home, he heard the window open wide

"Peter!" Wendy's soft voice called to him, he turned to look at her brilliant blue eyes and freckled nose

"Will you come back?" she asked, her face a little flushed from the excitement

"To hear stories. About me!" he smiled, his dirty blond hair falling over his eyes. He didn't say good-bye

He couldn't, he fallowed the little light Tinkerbelle gave off, and over the clouds he could hear the noise of London.

'_Was I from London?' _he asked himself, closing his eyes and trying to remember his childhood from before Neverland.

It was all a blank, all but the soft smile and shinning emerald eyes that were so much like his own.

Second star to the right, and straight on to morning.

That was the path they followed back home, back to Neverland.

The house was so empty with out the Lost Boys running around and breaking one thing or the other. He had no fun left to have all him self.

Hook was gone, for the time being anyway. And there were not many other things to do.

Tink had gone off to take a nap, or freshen off, he really didn't know

So he lay down on his bed, under the root of the tree. His hands behind his head, the dark gold strands tickling his nose.

His beautiful emerald eyes closed, and at first he wasn't thinking of anything

All he saw was black, a weird black that went on forever even though your eyelids were right in front of your eyes.

Then he saw the shining pair of emerald eyes again, and the soft smile. He concentrated hard on it, and slowly the form of a face showed.

She wasn't very old, in her late 20's most likely. Her hair was a pretty blond shade, like the gold glow Tinkerbelle gave off; it was long and curly at the tips. Her eyes were dancing emerald green, and her voice a sweet lullaby.

She was holding a little baby, a boy with light brown hair and the same emerald eyes. He couldn't have been more than two. The chubby cheeks were pink, with soft freckles on his nose.

A man stood besides her, his face serious. Dark brown hair cut neatly and pulled back, light brown/green eyes that showed no seriousness but mischief. They were all sitting around the living room, a bright fire behind them

"Peter come open your presents!" the lady said, her smile grew. The boy stirred on her lap and stretched his arms towards Peter

Peter Pan realized that it was him the boy was stretching his arms too. He was younger here, just about 13-years-old, it was his birthday

"You are becoming a man" his father said proudly "a man has responsibilities" and the present he gave the boy was not a toy as it usually was, but a heavy leather book

"I do not wish to be a man, I wish to stay a boy!" he complained and stomped his feet on the ground

"You are a man" his father repeated

"Jack, please. It's his birthday, let him enjoy it" his mother said, reaching over to touch his father's hand

"Alice, he must understand!" mother sighted and shook her head, this was silly

"I will not understand, I will not be a man!" he threw the book down on the floor, making such a loud noise the little boy started to cry, and hugged his mother for comfort

Peter dashed for the door, tears streaming down his face as he ran down the streets

He bumped in to someone, a little girl who could not be more than 8 years of age

"I'm sorry" he said, drying the tears with his sleeve

"It's alright, I do think I'll be able to make a story of this to my brothers" she smiled, her blue eyes shinned and her curly brown hair feel around to her shoulders. She stood up and dusted her school clothes and gave him a smile "Have a good day!"

Peter ran, as fast as his legs could take him, and finally he collapsed down by a bench, an old tree behind it

It was dark outside, and it was starting to get chilly. He wanted his mother.

Then he saw the golden glow, and the little fairy asked if he wanted to go to a place where he would never have to worry about growing up

And he agreed.

Peter sat up in his bed, breathing deep and hard

He hadn't seen the face of his parents in almost four years or so. And he realized he missed them.

His brother was just about six years of age by now, probably still holding on to their mother for every little thing

He looked around his room

No he had chosen this life, he did not wish to grow up and become a man. He did not want to go to a office and be stuck in there all day long and have no fun.

But he wanted to be able to see his family, go back in to the loving home they gave him.

He now remembered the games him and his father would play, using pieces of wood as swords the would play pirates until it was time for him to sleep.

Peter was lost in what to do.

For he did not want to grow up, but at the same time he did

Being a boy was fun, you could play as many games as you would want all the time. There were no such things as rules or bed times in Neverland, and you could fight real pirates when ever you wanted. There were mermaids and Indians, fairies that glowed.

It was the best way to be a boy forever.

But then there was Wendy, and the incredible feeling she gave him when she gave him her hidden kiss.

Tinkerbelle was sleeping, and Peter gave her a soft stroke and pulled a small cloth to cover her up

"Thanks for everything Tink" he smirked, and walked out of the house quietly

He was back in London; it was very cold at this time in the morning

Normally he would only come at night, when kids were going to sleep. But at this time not even grown ups were awake.

He closed his eyes and when they opened again there was a house in front of him, were a window had been left open. No one was in the room, but it was very neat.

Peter recognized this as his bedroom.

He sat foot on the hard ground, pushed his hair back and swallowed hard. His hand was reaching for the knob when something pulled a strand of his hair, a light twinkling noise came from behind him

"TINK!" he yelled, trying to push the fairy away from him

She continued on making little twinkling noises, which only Peter understood

"I know that in Neverland I'll be a boy forever" he looked up at two stories house in front of him

"But to grow up would be an awfully big adventure!" he smiled his little smile, and Tinkerbelle smiled sadly, she snuggled close to him and gave him a peck on the cheek

"Bye" she said, and flew away

"Don't worry Tink, I won't stop believing" and he knocked on the door

After a few moments a man opened the door, a robe around him to keep him warm, glasses at the tip of his nose. He looked sleepy but the moment his eyes laid on the boy in front of him, they were larger than anything

"Peter!" he whispered, and the boy nodded, looking down at his bare feet

"I've come back father" he told the man who was holding on to the doorframe so he wouldn't fall down

"You look as if you are only 14 years of age" his father whispered, it seemed as seeing his son after five year gave him a shock

"That's because I only am 14 years of age" he was still looking at his feet "I did as I said, I did not grow up"

There was a soft gasp and before he could look up, arms enveloped him in a warm hug "My Peter!" she whispered against his ear, she was so warm

"Mother" he smiled

---------

"Mother why must I go to this ball with you as well. I would rather spend my time here, telling the boys stories" Wendy said looking at her mother as she got ready, adding a few last touches of poweder

"Because you were invited. I hear the eldest son of the family is interested in meeting you" her mother explained as she sat her one and only daughter on front of the mirror and started doing her hair in an elegant braid

"I have no wishes of meeting him!" Wendy said, truly she had nothing against the boy, she didn't even know him. She was mad at Peter, for he did not come back to hear the stories as he said he would have.

"Please Wendy dear" her mother pleaded

Wendy slumped and said "All right" she left her mother's room to her own. They had gotten a bigger house, and now Wendy had her own room, which was most of the time accommodating her brothers so they could hear her stories.

She dressed in a pretty pale blue dress that went with her eyes; the dress was warm which was good because of the weather outside.

Wendy was bored through out most of the party, the boy who had an interest in her had yet to show up.

The Pantiston's were a nice family, she had to admit. They had four children. The eldest she was yet to met, but the three others she had met. A boy who was six-years-old and twins boy and girl of four.

All three had shinning emerald green eyes that reminded her so much of someone else. Their hairs were all in some shade between light brown and blond.

She sighted and walked away from her mother and father to look at a painting on one of the walls.

She felt a breath against her neck and her body went stiff

"To grow up would be an awfully big adventure" her eyes widened and she turn to see vivid green eyes, full of happiness.

"Peter!" she smiled and hugged him close

"I still want to hear my stories" he smiled and hugged her back.

-----

Tinkerbelle sat with her little legs crossed, her face in her tiny hands and a bored expression in her face. Her precious Peter had left her, she knew that in time he would. But still she wished he wasn't gone.

Something was calling her, not her name or something like that, but she knew she had someone she needed to help.

So she flew to a little town, where a boy was crying

He heard the soft noise, like of chimes

And in his head he clearly understood what she was saying 'Would you like to go to a place where you'll never need to worry about growing up? Where everyday is an adventure?' the boy said yet, and took the fairy in his hands

'What is your name?' the little fairy asked as she sprinkled him with a golden dust

"Peter, my name is Peter" he had brown hair that feel over his eyes and a little green hat, and fascination honey-brown eyes.

-----------

**This is my first attempt at a Peter Pan fic, if you notice it's mostly about the movie than the play or Disney version, except for the ending -cause that's how Peter Pan looks sort of like in their movie- . I do hope you liked reading the story and please leave behind a review, if it isn't too much. Thank you for your time**

Amethyst sweet angel

3: 26 a.m. 29/08/05


End file.
